The Chameleon
by jenn-is-me
Summary: ******BIG GG4 SPOILER!********* DO NOT READ THIS STORY UNLESS YOU HAVE READ ONLY THE GOOD SPY YOUNG GG4 Or, if you want to spoil what happens, then whatever. Rated T for...oh just in case. Hope you like it! R&R PLZ! Thanks! **DONE!**
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, once again, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR GG4, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, DON'T READ THIS! Oh, yeah, I also do not own the Gallagher Girls, no matter how much I wish that was true, but it's still the property of Miss Ally Carter. **

**Anywayz, I hope you like this story! It just sort of popped into my head... Ok, here we go, the first chapter: **

* * *

**Chapter One: **

Cameron Morgan (AKA :The Chameleon) dropped down from the rafts in the ceiling. It had been almost a year since she decided that Zach was right and she should run away from everyone, so as to keep her loved ones out of trouble.

So now she was on her own, having left the chance of going with Zach behind, something she regretted SOO much now. She wanted his comforting arms to be around her, she wanted his familiar scent filling the air she breated.

But, as she infiltrated a likely COC site, Cammie Morgan's thoughts could not wonder from her task. She was going to fulfill the task her father and Joe Solomon started years before. Thoughts of her father entranced her and she remembered the night she had run away from the cave like things at Blackthorne, only to be chased by Zach's mother. How she told her about knowing where Cammie's father was and that she could lead Cammie to him.

She shook her head after thinking for about a second (actually 45 seconds, but, whatever) and her head snapped up at the sound of people entering the warehouse quietly and talking in barely audible voices. But, Cammie, being the EXCELLENT spy that she is, heard and hid back on the rafters of the ceiling.

Cammie held her breath as the intruders got closer and she stopped breathing all together when she found out who they were...

**Camie's POV: **

My breathing stopped when I heard my mother's voice as she whispered lightly into her comns unit. There were people behind her. I straned my neck to see Joe Solomon (apparently, he healed fine...), and my three best friends in the whole world. They were really nervous, I could easily tell.

"...check the perimiter..." my mother was saying into the comns unit. I had already checked and I knew the coast was clear, and would be for a while.

I dropped silently onto the ground from my perch on the ceiling rafts. Right after I landed, Joe twitched and I had a feeling he knew I was here. It was then that I realized that Bex had accidentaly stepped on his foot. He was just barely healed.

My arm was wet with blood from a glass scratch I'd gotten from breaking in here. It annoyed me that they just walked right in. I mean, you don't just barge into a creepy warehouse that may or may not be playing host to some of the worst of the bad guys.

I was suddenly aware of another presence among us...one that nobody else had noticed before. But she had noticed them...and she was armed with a gun.

She was just about to pull the trigger when I stepped out of my hiding place behind a bunc of crates and slapped a napolean patch onto the back of her neck.

Everyone looked back towards me when they heard the _slap _of the patch, but I was gone. They just stared at the body. _What is wrong with them? _I thought as they were unaware of yet another attacker, taking advantage of the distraction and creeping up behind Bex.

Bad mistake.

I'm pretty sure my eyes held all my fury, but my foot seemed to have a good ammount of it when I performed the perfect round-house kick to the man's head.

"Cammie!" Liz cried, throwing her arms around me.

"_Shhhhhhhh!" _I said, putting a finger to my mouth and clamping my other han on top of her mouth. "I thought you were a _spy!" _I hissed at her, but not with too much venom so she knew that I was only concerned for her and everyone else's safety.

"Sorry," she said in a small voice. I rolled my eyes at her and turned to my mother and Joe.

"What are you _doing _here?" I asked, my voice a deadly whisper as I scanned my peripherals to see any more attackers. No such luck.

"We are on a mission," my mother muttered into my ear. Next thing I knew, she was hugging me.

"I already searched the perimeter, just to let you know," I said to her, "who else is here?"

"In answer, she looked towards the doors that opened, revealing just who else was here.

There standing in the doorway were...

* * *

**! CLIFFY! Ok, I hope you liked it so far, but please review telling me if you did or didn't! Please and thank you! **

**RANDOM COMMENTS/SENTANCES/WORDS ARE ACCEPTED! **

**Random Word: Blubber. **

******Thank you. **

**BYEZ! **

**:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, a big THANKS to everyone who bothered to review for my story! Thank you! They mean a lot to me! **

**Alrightie, I still don't own GG, I'm no Ally Carter! Even though she's pretty awesome...well her writing is anywayz, I don't know if SHE'S awesome, I've never met her... Ok, I'm blabbing, sorry! **

* * *

**Previously On...ummmm...the last chapter for this story: **

"In answer, she looked towards the doors that opened, revealing just who else was here.

There standing in the doorway were...

* * *

**Chapter ****Two: **

Cammie's POV:

I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped when I saw the people at the door.

Standing there were Aunt Abby and...

"Zach?" I asked, my throat was dry. Looking at my semi-boy friend (I wasn't sure if we were still _together _or not...) that I hadn't seen in over a year, I felt close to tears.

That was rare now, I had trained myself since I had run away to never cry. Yet I was standing there, near in tears, at just the sight of Zach. The guy that I was so sure I loved...but I am never sure about myself and love, that's the thing with the new me. I never know my own feelings that are like that.

"Hey, Cammie. Long time, no see, eh?" he said, shrugging. It was raining, no, scratch that, it was absolutely 15 steps worse than pouring. SO, naturally, he and my aunt were soaking. And, to be perfectly honest, Zach looked like a super model who just got done at a photo-shoot.

"Hey, Squirt! Where've you been? Even Joe, your mom, and I couldn't find you...and that's saying something..." Aunt Abby said, staring at me like _I _was the one _she _should be looking up to.

"Oh, around," I said, shrugging as if I wasn't burning inside...well, in a way, but not literally burning. "Now, if I believe correctly, we have a- DUCK!" I screamed, just as we got surrounded by men dressed in all black.

"Cammie, you need to go and-" but what I had to go and do, I will never know, because at that moment, a man pointed to me and said (guess...no seriously, guess what he's gonna say! NO PEAKING!)

'Get Her.'

The infamous words that haunted my ever dream, ahem, nightmare.

Then, something hit me over the head, hard. At the same time, I was trying to dodge both a dart and a bullet as all of the men turned to me and began to attack.

The last thing I heard before I fell and my world went black was the sound of a gun going off and Zach screaming, "CAMMIE!" *tragic, I know, I'm sorry!*

* * *

*Nah, I'm just kidding you, there's no cliffy, you luckies! lol!*

* * *

I woke in a completely whie room. I was on a bed. It was NOT comfy...AT ALL!

At first, I was sorta freaked, but then I remembered what had happened and I just sat on the bed.

I had been captured.

I, Cameron Ann Morgan, otherwise known as: The Chameleon, Cammie, Cams, Camm, and a few other emberassing nick-names that I will NOT report, had been captured by the enemy. Me, the daughter of one of the two men who had gotten the closest to breaking down the COC. And the god-daughter of the other. *alright, I don't really know if Joe is her god-father, but that's who he is in here...*

I was ashamed, emberassed, outraged.

But, most of all, I was disappointed. About alot of things...most of them, you REALLY do NOT want to know...trust me. Ok, yeah, that sounds weird coming from a spy, but, really, whatever.

The door opened and I looked up to see Zach's mother walking in, the biggest smirk ever was planted in her face.

"You brought this on yourself, Cameron. I told you that you should have become my friend...well, now that you aren't and never will be, I don't feel bad doing THIS!" she cried as she struk me...hard. I didn't get to see what she used, because she began to repeatidly strike me, but it hurt...like... well, you know what I'm talking about.

Her arms went up and down and up and down as she hit me over and over with the mysterious, hard, painful object. I had a feeling it was made of metal. I was right.

She was striking me with a metal bat, over and over. I suspected I had many broken bones.

Then she stopped abruptly.

"You want to see who is our special guest star, Cammie?" she asked me. I snarled at her with what little energy I had left. I was bleeding like crazy, my blood was all over the completely white (now splattered with red) room. It splattered the wall and everything in the room.

She smiled wickedly at me, but moved a curtain to reveal a man in a small room. I recignized him from somewhere.

"Yoo-hoo!" she called to him, banging on the flexi-glass window that seperated our rooms. "Come see your little princess!" she snarled at him. Then he looked up at me and I had one thought before I was knocked out cold.

One thought, one whisper before she hit me in the head with the bat.

_Dad. _

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! Please review! Thank you! **

**Please note that I, once again, do NOT own GG, no matter how much I may wish! **

**Alrighty then, that's the end on this chapter! **

**Please tell me if it was good or bad, or if you think I should stop writing, cuz I could do that... Ok, please don't tell me if you want me to stop writing, just put it nicely and say I stink... WAIT A SECOND! *sniff sniff* I don't smell! :) **

**Anywayz, please review and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I am least busy again...which will probably be tomorrow...maybe. **

**RANDOM COMMENTS/WORDS/SENTANCES ARE ACCEPTED! **

**EXAMPLE: **

**I once had a tuna fish named Parana...he ate all of my violet jelly *its actually really good! :D* and ran away with out peanut butter...I haven't seen them since! **

**LOL, I hope you liked it! **

**BYEZ! **

**:D :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEYYYYYYYY! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS R AWESOME! **

**Ok, sadly, I do NOT own GG, even though that would be AWESOME! **

**WARNING: CONTAINS KISSING! JS+AM**

**Here we go again... **

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

One thought, one whisper before she hit me in the head with the bat.

_Dad. _

* * *

**Chapter Three: **

I woke up in a hospital bed and with whispers echoing around me.

"Will she wake up soon?" my mother's voice.

"Yeah, she should be up any second now...according to the doctor," Joe told her. I heard my mother sigh.

"Mom?" I asked her.

"Yes?" she sounded curius, anxious, and relieved all at the same time.

"What happened?" I asked. SHe stiffened beside me and pursed her lips.

"Well... she was about to stop when we came in and we found you, but, you know Bex, she knocked her over and the bat ffell on your head..." she whispered to me, tucking a piece of my stray hair behind my ear.

"What about Dad?" I aske her. I saw an unreadable expression cross her face and her hand stopped on my cheek.

"Honey, your father has to heal himself," she said. There was worry in her eyes that was powerful. I might have cried, had I not wanted to cry with my mom and Joe Solomon there. I looked over to see Joe standing by the window.

"Is she awake?" came a voice from the door.

"Aunt Abby!" I cried, looking at her. She looked gorgeous, as always, but her clothes were wrinkled and her hair barely had the glossy texture it usually had.

"Hey, Squirt, how are you doing?" she sat down beside my mother and held my hand. She smiled at me in reassurance and I weakly tried to smile back to her.

"So, how bad was I hurt?" I asked my mother.

"You got a few broken ribs, a slightly cracked skull, some gashes that needed stitches, and your body is completely covered in bruises. They aren't very bad, she wasn't hitting you as hard as she would if... well, you know," my mother ended awkwardly.

"No, actually, I don't know," I said.

"She didn't hit as hard because it would hurt her son deeper than a physical wound," Joe said, looking away from the window and to me.

I blushed slightly and looked towards my Aunt Abby, who squeezed my hand. "You should get some sleep, Squirt, you can see your friends when you wake up," and with than, I went back into a dreemless slumber.

But not before I felt my aunt or my mother's (I'm not sure which one...) lips kissed my forehead and left. Then, Joe and whoever was still there started talking in hushed voices.

**Abby's POV: **

I watched Rachel kiss Cammie's forehead and leave.

"When are we going to tell them, Joe?" I asked Joe after checking that Cammie was asleep.

"I don't know, Abby," he said to me. I looked over to see him staring at me.

"When the time is right..." I say, nodding to myself, trying to figure out _when _the time would be right.

Then, I feel Joe's firm grasp on my waist and look back to see him behind me. It amazed me how good he was... well, it amazed me when he WASN'T annoying me. We leaned in and started to kiss. It was sort of awkward, since I had to twist to reach him, but he moved and made it easier for me. Soon, I was on his lap in the chair I had recently occupied.

I heard Cammie rustle in her bed and broke apart.

"You will tell them at the right time, in the right way, I know you will," Joe whispered in my ear. Then he left.

That was the thing about Joe Solomon: he is strange, mysterious, hard to figure out.

Maybe I am that way for him too...

Maybe not.

But, I do know one or two things about him: 1) he cares about Cammie's safety, like me and Rachel, like he is family 2) he likes to annoy he

3) he loves me.

* * *

**Ok, yeah, I know, that one was gushy and short, but whatever! **

**I'll make the next one WAY longer, I promise! **

**:D **

**Alright, I have found a bunch of funny words, so you better watch out! **

** ! **

**RANDOM WORD: EFFLUVIUM **

**RANDOM SENTANCE USING RANDOM WORD: MY BROTHER'S (BROTHERS') FARTS ARE EFFLUVIUM! **

**It's true! :D **

**lol, DON'T FORGET THAT RANDOM COMMENTS ARE ACCEPTED IN YOUR REVIEWS! SO ARE RANDOM WORDS, OUTBURSTS, SENTANCES, MADE-UP WORDS, ETC.! **

**THANK YOU! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU! :D **

**BYEZ! **

**:D **

****JENN**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I am SOOO sorry for the long wait! I got really busy, then I got sick! Uck! I hated it! Well, I'm better now so I'm writing again! **

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter! **

**I hope you like it! **

**R&R PLZ&THX! :D **

**Here we go...**

* * *

**Chapter Three Recap: **

"You will tell them at the right time, in the right way, I know you will," Joe whispered in my ear. Then he left.

That was the thing about Joe Solomon: he is strange, mysterious, hard to figure out.

Maybe I am that way for him too...

Maybe not.

But, I do know one or two things about him: 1) he cares about Cammie's safety, like me and Rachel, like he is family 2) he likes to annoy he

3) he loves me.

* * *

_**The Chameleon **_

**_Chapter Four: _**

(Cammie's POV)

I woke up in the hospital again, but this tim with only one person beside me.

Zach.

He sat beside me and held my hand in his own. His head was down and bent over my torso.

"Zach?" I mumble. He looks up immediately and stares at me.

"Hey, Gallagher girl," he said in a faint voice that sounded like it was under alot of stress. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I say, looking into his eyes.

"That's nice," he mumbled, leaning towards me again. "Don't you dare ever do that to me again," he whispered to me before leaning in more and closing the little space between my face and his with his lips smashing down gently on my own. We stayed like that for a little, kissing, with my heart beating like no tomorrow.

That is, until we were interrupted... of course.

"Oh, uh. sorry," Liz said in an embarassed voice from the doorway. Bex and Macy, however, looked far from embarassed or sorry. They stood in the doorway, Bex with a huge smile on her face, Macy with a knowing smirk on her own.

"We needed to talk with Cammie," Bex said, winking at me. Thoough I could see behind Bex and Macy's masks. They were worried, they had the bloodshot eyes to prove that. Liz wasn't hiding her worry though. Her face was red and puffy from crying and there were tear streaks running down her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot as well and her face overall screamed: _don't you dare be hurt too much! _

Bex and Macy came barreling through the door and Zach left with a squeeze to my hand. Liz drifted into the room after nodding slightly to Zach. I watched them warrily wait til Zach was out of earshot before they started to speak again.

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU HAVE BEEN OUT FOR DAYS INJURED AND YOU'RE KISSING A BOY?" Macy screamed, though she didn't sound as annoyed and angry as she was amused and impressed.

"You could have gotten killed..." Liz squeaked quietly to me, rubbing her own eyes and sitting down right where Zach previously was. "I was so worried about you, Cam, we all were," she said. Then she smiled at me. It was a leaky, watery smile, but it was still a smile.

"I, for one, am impressed that you got over your pain to kiss a guy," Bex said to me, grinning slightly and looking at my bandaged head. "Are you sure you're completely healed, Cam, because I heard you got hit in the head pretty hard," she said that with all the pain and worry that was being hidden with her mask, the one I saw straight through.

"I feel fine," I said. But, I moved slightly and winced at the pain in my ribs before continuing, "except for the fact that my ribs hurt whenever I move, but I'll be out of here and into the real world in no time," I say, trying to sound peppy, or at least excited.

Yeah, they didn't buy it.

"Cammie," Macy said seriously, "you are hurt, do not deny that. Stop trying to be stronger than you are."

My anger flared at her choice of words for a second before I sighed and rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever," I mutter.

"Well, the nurse says that you'll be out in about a week, maybe more, maybe less, they haven't decided yet," Bex says. "I just hope you get out soon and begin to work _with _us, and not go on so many solo operations, you're my partner," she continues with a smile to me. I smile slightly back at her and lean back into my pillows.

"So..." Macy says, trying to think of a conversation starter.

"So." Bex says flatly.

"So," Liz sqeaks in a voice that makes us all laugh. "I'm glad you're ok, Cammie, I missed you!" she says, flinging her arms around me and hugging me closely.

That was true for all of us, especially me... I couldn't wait to get out of this place and into the real world...

***three weeks later***

I jumped away, nearly missing a punch. I was fully recovered and working with Bex, my mom, Joe, Abby, and Macy on a mission in Russia. My father would be comming in a week or two and Liz, Zach, Jonas, and Grant were on their way here.

I looked to my left and froze at the sight. Macy was being carried away.

"MACY!" I scream, running towards her with renewed strength. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I scream to the man holding her hostage. He laughs, drops Macy to the ground and proceeds to try and get me instead. I duck and jump all of his intended punches and kicks. Finally, I manage to hit him with a powerful right hook and he falls. I slap a nepolean patch on his forehead and grab Macy.

"Mzcy, Macy, get up!" I tell her, shaking her lightly.

Her eyelids flutter open and she looked at me.

Then she looked behind me and opened her mouth in horror.

I look back to see nothing. It was black from there on.

All I heard were horrofied screams and yells of rage.

Then I heard nothing. I couldn't even smell anything...

The words I heard and thought last were:

_Bloody Hell. _

* * *

**There we go, there's the new chapter! **

**I hope you liked it! **

**I'll update soon, I promise! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I couldn't really think of anything that good, so I just wrote this! If you don't like it or if you think I should redo the chapter, just tell me and I'll do what I can... ok, ok, what I FEEL like doing, whatever. **

**Remember this: RANDOM COMMENTS ARE ACCEPTED! GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD. DO NOT FORGET THAT! **

**Ok, please read and review, it means a lot to me. So, if you will kindly do so, press the little review button. Go on, press it. Don't be shy! I promise I won't bite or hate you if you tell me I suck at writing and I should stop so that all the good will return to the world and the bad will be thwarted forever... I wil just be insulted... Nothing big... No actually, it's ok if you don't like my writing, just say that you don't like it, don't go too far, though, I DON'T WANT TO BE HATED! **

**MY RANDOM COMMENT OF THE CHAPTER: **

**My pudding came to life and attacked me for jiggling it. Then it went and ate Thanksgiving for not inviting it to the celebration. **

**Thank you, thank you! I know, it was beautiful! I am so deep! **sniff, sniff** **

**LOL, seriously, please review! I like reviews and they make me feel special! :D yay specialness! **

**BYEZ! HAVE A GOOD TIME IN... WHEREVER YOU WANT TO GO! **

**HAVE A NICE DAY/ EVENING/ MORNING/ WHATEVER! or, if you want it to be bad, then have a bad one... I guess... **

**WELL, BYEZ! R&R PLZ PPLZ, I APPRECIATE IT A LOT! **

***~oreo~* **


	5. Safe House? and Surprises

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviews/reviewed! Alright, here we go, please tell me if you love or hate it! Sorry for any spelling errors! :D **

**That's all, please enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Chapter Four Recap: **

"MACEY!" I scream, running towards her with renewed strength. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" I scream to the man holding her hostage. He laughs, drops Macey to the ground and proceeds to try and get me instead. I duck and jump all of his intended punches and kicks. Finally, I manage to hit him with a powerful right hook and he falls. I slap a nepolean patch on his forehead and grab Macey.

"Macy, Macey, get up!" I tell her, shaking her lightly.

Her eyelids flutter open and she looked at me.

Then she looked behind me and opened her mouth in horror.

I look back to see nothing. It was black from there on.

All I heard were horrofied screams and yells of rage.

Then I heard nothing. I couldn't even smell anything...

The words I heard and thought last were:

_Bloody Hell. _

* * *

******Chapter Five:**

**?Safe House? and Surprises **

(Cammie's POV)

I woke up in a room. I didn't know what it was or who owned it. I just knew it was a room...

As a spy, only this much information scares you. I know, it sounds silly, but it does. It scares me deeply.

Then, being scared scares me as well.

Yeah, ok, say I can get scared easily, go ahead...well, unless you enjoy living peacfully... or living at all.

This room wasn't like the white room where I was abused in, not at all.

That room had the aura of beinga prisoner, while this one fells as though it should be like at home. There is a window, but it won't open. It has a complicated lock on it, yes, but it also had a VERY strong glass. The room had a small bed in it, the one I woke up on, and a small couch. There was a quilt on the bed that looked as though it was made by hand. The couch was a brown color and was comfy.

I looked around to the door. It was wooden, easily breakable.

Just as I was moving back to get ready to launch at the door, it opened. And in came my aunt, Abby. Following her was my mother and Joe, whose face was a mask of indiffrense, but you could tell by his stance that he was worried. That made me uneasy. Joe Solomon worried was not a good thing. Not at all.

"How are you?" my mother asked.

"I feel fine," I tried to say, but my voice wouldn't allow it and my throat felt scratchy.

"Here's the water, it she- CAMMIE!" came the voice of Bex. SHe came into the room with a glass of water in one hand and her other hand in her jacket pocket. She set the water onm the table and I eyes it longinly.

"I am so hapy you are better!" she cried, flinging her arms around me and she squeezed me tightly. _Oh great, now, not only am I parched, but I will be sore soon too_, I thought. But, I wasn't sore, not from Bex.

I stepped back from her when she was dome embracing me and went to get the glass of water.

I gulped it down in record time and cleared my throat.

"That feels so much better," I say, wiping my mouth with my sleeve. Wait a minute, I wasn't wearing thid when I last remember doing anything. Now, instead of my spy gear, I was wearing a long- sleeved shirt made of a very soft and warm fabric and long pj pants.

I sent a questioning look to Bex who answered my unspoken question.

"We thought you might be more comfitorable in this."

Then, my mother and my aunt came over to me and pulled me to the couch. Joe whispered something to Bex and she nodded and stepped outside the room, closing it securly behimd her.

"Hey, sweetie, feeling better?" my mother asked.

'Yeah, that water hit the spot," I say, looking aroud the room. "Yeah, where are we?" I ask.

"We're in a safe house," Joe said, moving to the window and looking outside it. It was snowing.

"Specifics?" I ask. My old teacher had a small smile inching on his face.

"We are in the alps and this is a safe house that had been 'abandoned' for a while," he said, with little air quotes around abandoned.

"Oh," I said, looking to my mom and aunt to see them having a silent conversation, with the eyes.

"Sweetheart, there's someone who wants to see you," my mom said. Before I could question here, though, I heard a voice from the doorway, one I hadn't heard in a long, LONG time.

"Hey, there, kiddo," he said.

_DAD. _

* * *

_**HOW WAS IT? DID YOU LIKE IT, DID YOU HATE IT? **_

**_I'm sorry about the shortness, but I will make it up to you! _**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Sorry for sounding so desperate, but I like reviews. _**

**_don't forget: _**

**_RANDOM COMMENTS ARE VERY MUCH ACCEPTED! _**

**_U guys are awasome for putting up for me and my cliffys and my randomness! :D _**

**_OK, if you review I promise not to turn into an alien and take you away to Mars! :D If you don't... I don't have any promises there ;) lol, no I won't take anyone to Mars, Science isn't my best subject anywayz... _**

**_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! _**

**_for what, it depends on who u r... _**

**_SPECIAL THANK YOU FOR THOSE OF U WHO WROTE RANDOM COMMENTS/WORDS/SENTANCES! Come on, give them a round of applause! :) _**

**_THE RANDOM SENTANCE/COMMENT OF THE CHAPTER!: _**

**_This hobo found a hippo and named it Bob. The hippo ran away, leaving the hobo alone and confused. The hobo soon found the hippo at the local zoo, then he was chased out by the zoo attendant. The hippo came to my house and haunted me, then it ate all of my precious cookies (NOOOOOO!) and ran off with my backpack. The next time I came to the store, I bought a new back pack that resembled a hippo. _**

**_Thank you. _**

**_lol, tell me if that was a good random comment, PLEASE! :D _**

**_have a nice...ummmmmmm whatever you're going to do with your life! :D _**

**_BYEZ! DON'T FALL DOWN THE STAIRS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! THAT WOULD NOT BE GOOD! _**

**_*~oreo~* _**


	6. Authors Note PLEASE READ! HELP ME!

**_I AM SOOOO SORRY!_**

**_I don't really know how to carry on with this story, so I need ideas or something! If you don't mind, of course. _**

**_I will most likely finish this story soon and make a sequal for it, but I need to figure out what to do with this one first! _**

**_lol! _**

**_Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! _**

**_Please, if you have any ideas that would be wonderful! _**

**_Once again; _**

**_I AM SOOOO SORRY! _**

**_Thank you, _**

**_Jenn 3_**


	7. Chapter 6

**SPECIAL THANKS/ SHOUT- OUTS: **

**~soccergirl121**

**~luv2laf**

**~ImaGallagherGirl**

**~KelseyGoode**

**~Kellbell09**

**~Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter**

**~dancergirl1247**

**AWESOME RANDOM COMMENTS! **

**~Noell-spyandDemeter'sdaughter (sorry it wasn;t put to notice earlier!) **

**~SummerFun1234 **

**sometimes cookies can talk in their sleep! **

**~MaGgleIsAsTaR (sorry if it isn't spelled right, I can't read my own handwriting, I was in a rush! lol) **

**AHHH! Hippos! Turtles! And bears! Oh my! Ahhh! **

* * *

**Ok, people! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR AMAZING IDEAS! **

**Alright, enought chit-chat! On with the story! :D **

* * *

**The Chameleon **

**Chapter six: **

The atmoshpere was suddenly tense and awkward. I looked around at everyone in confusion.

My mom was looking anywhere but my dad, Joe was looking at the fireplace, his eyes flickering between my mom and my dad uneasily and my aunt Abby was looking from my dad to my mom to Joe, then back where she started.

"Um... So why is everything so awkward?" I asked.

My mom looked at me for a second and I could see that they were shining with confusion.

And seeing my mom unsure and confused, that made me weary.

My mom was never like that. There was only one thing that popped into my head when I saw her epression: boy trouble.

But that was crazy... Right?

I mean, it's not like she fell for my dad's best friend while he was being held captive...

OH MY GO-

"Hey, guys, could- Oh, bad time?" Zach came in. My dad now had a diffrent look on his face, but it was almost like it was angry.

I guess Zach saw the expression, because he soon was backing away to the door cautiously, as if avoiding a lion or something.

"Um, how about me, Mom, and Aunt Abby go talk in the hall, and you boys stay in here and chat?" I said quickly.

My mom was about to say something, but I led her out the door with Aunt Abby helping her from behind.

"Alright, what's going on, Mom? I saw that look in your eyes, and it only means one thing: boy trouble," I said to her once we had stepped into the hall. It was small, but secure, with no bugs (that we saw, we checked anyway).

"I- I- I- I- how- you- how- that- ridisulous- don't know what- I- stupid- what- no- uh," my mom stuttered, looking flabbergasted (lol, I LOVE that word!).

"Mom, you and I both know that you have never acted like that," I said to her.

"No, she has," Aunt Abb said to me. My eyes bugged out of my head (not literally, of course, but they were in danger of doing that, yes) when I heard this and I stared at my Aunt, then at my mom for a long moment.

"Alright, I guess we should tell you the tale of what we like to call: our sukish love life," Abby said. My mom nodded her head, still slightly stunned at my logic or boys (hey, what can I say, Macey has rubbed off of me).

"It all started on this one mission..."

_Abby ran beside her sister, Rachel. They were on their first ever official mission. Having just entered the FBI, they were both only a little experionced. While they were on the mission, they met Christopher Morgan and Joseph Solomon. They both immediately fell for Chris while Joe liked both of them and Chris only had eyes for Rachel. _

_Rachel ended up fighting over Chris. They didn't talk for weeks. _

_When they did finally talk to each other again, it was at their parents' funeral. They had gone missing a while ago and the FBI had just found their bodies in a river in Pennsylvania. At the funeral, Chris went to comfort Rachel and Joe went to comfort Abby. The sisters comforted each other and soon became as close as ever. _

_Chris and Rachel finally decided to go out and Abby ended up giving up on Chris, but never REALLY could. She would just push it behind her, saying it was like he was her brother and that was why she was like that. _

_Joe never really got over his crush, but ended up falling for Abby. Hard. Abby turned to Joe in her time of comfort of a broken heart, only looking for friendshio, never really realizing that she really needed him, but not as a friend. _

_Rachel and Chris married and Abby lost all hope she had to have him. Joe continued to love Abby from afar, but she never noticed. _

_Chris and Rachel had Cammie and everyone had accepted who they love (sort of), so it wasn't as awkward. _

_When Chris went missing on his last mission, they were all worried sick, Rachel more than the others. she was scared, no matter how much she wanted to cover it up. They were all wrecks, but soon realized that Cammie needed them and in the passing of a few years, bagan to be their normal selves, but never fully came back. _

_Jow was wiped from every part of Cammie's memory. Any picture they had of Cammie with himself was burnt. It was for both of their safety, but Joe couldn't help but feel sad. He missed her very much; he loved her as if she was his own daughter. _

_When Rachel made Joetheir Cove Ops teacher, it was for three reasons. Reason A) he was a highly trained and one of the best spies there were. Reason B) she wanted to see him again, and she still sort of liked him. Reason C) she knew that he missed Cammie and this way, she would be protected and she would have both a piece of her life back and a pice of her father. When joe met Cammie, it was like meeting a replica of his best friend with a young and... uhm... female body. _

_While at Gallagher, Joe's feelings for Rachel grew once again. Rachel herself was confused. She really like Joe now, but somehow felt like she was betraying Chris by saying, or even thinking that. _

_Then Abby came to Gallagher. Both Abby and Joe liked each other, but never admitted it. Rachel was confused, but her feelings for Joe practically disappeared when she saw the way her sister looked at him, the way he looked at her, and when she found out that there was an inkling possibility that her husband could still be alive. Joe's feelings for Rachel all but dissolved when he saw Abby again and they all felt the rollar coaster of their affections start again. _

_It turns out Macey's expression wasn't of fear: it was of shock. What she had seen had not fightened her, it had shocked her. She had seen... _

* * *

**_Ohhhhhh, cliffie! But, I'm not ending yet! No, no, no, that is way too short! Now for the boys... *laughs evily!* mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! lol! _**

* * *

(third person... If you don't know what that is, it means that it's nobody's POV)

"Alright, kid," started Chris, looking at Zach. "What are your feelings for my daughter and you will tell me what you would do for her, as in to what extent would you go to, to save her?" he demanded.

The door had just slammed shut behind the girls and pretty much immediately, Chris began to interrogate Zach.

"Um," Zach started, trying to think of what to say. "I-"

"This is the problem with boys these days! They only care about a girl's looks! They only think about sex! it is dusgusting and I can't believe-" Chris Morgan was cut off by his best friend, Joe Solomon.

"Chris, leave the poor boy alone. He obviously loves Cammie, or he wouldn't looka t her the way he does. He has told me personally that he would die and go to the ends of the earth to save her. He is protevtive of her. Whenever he sees a guy checking her out like a piece of meat, he defends her and tells them to stay away if they care about their own safety," Joe said on a slightly bored tone.

Both Chris and Zach looked at Joe, both surprised, but for diffrent reasons.

Chris was surprised because of the bluntness of how Joe said it.

Zach was surprised that he payed that much attention to them.

"Oh. Well, in that case... Uh... I- this is- um- uh-...interesting," Mr. Morgan said.

"Yeah. I don't think you could find someone who cares more than Zach does about Cammie... At least that way," Joe said to the two stunned men (...males... people... Oh you know what I mean!)

They stood there in an awkward silence.

"Well, I approve of you dating my daughter, Zach," Chris said, sticking oiut his hand to Zach to shake. They shook hands firmly.

"Thank you, sir," Zach said in response, pulling his hand away.

"Just remember that if you hurt her, I will personally be the one to-" Chris was cut off once again by Joe.

"OKAY! Just don't hurt her, Zach," he said, flashing Zach a clear: WARNING look with his eyes.

"Yep..."

there was another awkward silence until...

* * *

**Ok, this is where we end for this chapter! **

**I am so sorry for the wait, but I had a major writer's block! **

**Once again, thank you to all that posted some ideas! **

**READ AND REVIEW AND ALWAYS REMEMBER: **

**RANDOM COMMENTS ARE ACCEPTED AND LOVED! **

**You know the procedure yada yada yada! **

**BOOMERANGS ARE LETHAL IN THE HANDS OF A CHIMP AND THE PAWS OF A CHIHUAHUA! **

**thank you. **

**BYEZ! **

**until next time! **

*~Oreo!~*


	8. CHAPTER 7

**OMG I AM SOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER! Well, here is the next chapter and I think that it will leave you ...maybe a little shocked, but I WILL NOT uncover anything before you read it! **

**I can't wait for the 5th book, though! Does anyone know when it comes out? I can't find it... I haven't checked the website in a while, though, so I'll try there again, I guess. **

**Well, once again: I AM SOOO SORRY! I am going on vacation next week (OMG I GET TO MISS SCHOOL FOR THIS THING! AHHHH UAYAY! *I am dancing and jumping around while fist- pumping my hands in the air right now!*) so I may not be able to update for about a week, but I promise that after that small vacation, I will try to update every week! **

**I am thinking of ending this story soon (possibly even this chapter will be the last one!)! I don't know yet, though I will tell you by the end of this chapter, hopefully! **

**Well, enough of my rambling; ON WITH THE STORY! **

**PS thank you all reviewers! **

**Ok, I'm doe with my dreadfully long author's note! **

**Enjoy! :D **

* * *

**Chapter Seven Recap: **

"Yeah. I don't think you could find someone who cares more than Zach does about Cammie... At least that way," Joe said to the two stunned men (...males... people... Oh you know what I mean!)

They stood there in an awkward silence.

"Well, I approve of you dating my daughter, Zach," Chris said, sticking oiut his hand to Zach to shake. They shook hands firmly.

"Thank you, sir," Zach said in response, pulling his hand away.

"Just remember that if you hurt her, I will personally be the one to-" Chris was cut off once again by Joe.

"OKAY! Just don't hurt her, Zach," he said, flashing Zach a clear: WARNING look with his eyes.

"Yep..."

there was another awkward silence until...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Betrayed **

**(3rd POV) **

The director burst in, looking tousled and angry.

He ran straight over to "Mr. Morgan" and shook him violently.

"Who are you and what have you done with Agen Morgan?" he screamed in Chris's face. Mr. Morgan looked slightly shaken and... Scared?

No. Way!

The director gave him another violent shake bafore dropping him to the floor (he had steadily began to pick him up) and kneeled beside him.

"Do you know the whereabouts of one Christopher **I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HIS MIDDLE NAME IS!** Anthony Morgan? Do you? I think you do!" he cried. Then. he tore off the wig. It must have been glued on because it tore out some of the man's real hair... Wait, WOMAN'S hair!

It was Amy Goode.

**(Zach POV) **

I can't believe my mother had tried to impersonate Mr. Morgan. She was out of her mind!

No. I already knew that anyway; why am I so surprised at the thought?

My mind's thoughts flashed to Cammie and I suddenly became weak in the knees, but not the way I normally did.

Joe was just standing there, glaring at my (insert disgusted shutter here) mother, Queen of All ***************(insert your very own colorful word here). So that's why he was so hostile to Chris! I should have thought of it!

He would NEVER act like that towards his best friend.

That's why they were all tense and awkward.

Rachel knew it. Joe knew it. Abby knew it.

And Amy knew (or at least suspected it).

**(Rachel POV) **

I am the worst mother ever.

I lied to my daughter, the closest person to Chris there would ever be.

While that story _was _true, it was also tweaked.

Abby had never liked Chris, just me... And a whole lot of other girls. Anyway, Abby had always liked Joe, but he would never get her oh- so- obvious hints at her feelings. After a while of trying to make him realize what she felt, Abby finally decided to give up. But, I knew that she ached inside when, even though she KISSED the guy, he didn't get the picture. I had liked Joe, but I liked Chris more. Much more. When Chris died (and I KNOW that he is dead) I decided to not go for any guys.

Other than those things, the story was true.

Ok, it was pretty much a complete lie, but that's not the point...

Ok, it is, but WHATEVER! Wait... Am I talking to myself? Dang, I guess I am going a bit bonkers, having just learned that Chris was absolutely and truly dead.

The point is: I lied to Cammie and now she knows that I did. She had been listening in through the walls.

Don't ask me how I know that. It's not like you'd get a response anyway.

"Mom?" I heard Cammie's voice and turned towards her to see the faintest bit of a tear in the corner of her eye. She blinked and it was gone. "Mom, is Dad dead? I mean, the REAL Dad?" she asked, her voice betraying her by trembling.

"Oh, seetie, I wish it wasn't true, I really do. I am so sorry," I murmred into her hair as I pulle dher into a hug. I felt her shake slightly and knew my little girl was crying silently. She was in so much pain. I knew how she felt. Wait; no I don't.

I had known that my husband was dead, Cammie knew nothing about what was happening. So I didn't feel her pain the way she did.

"I have to hide; don't I? We all do." she said, sniffling so quietly that anyone who wasn't a spy wouls not be able to hear it at all.

"Yeah. You and Zach do, at least," I said, squeezing her tight against my body and kissing her hair, stroking it as she stood there. She just stood there, thinking.

"Cam!" came a relieved cry from the doorway. "Cammie, are you ok?" he asked again.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked one more time.

All Cammie did was pull out of my hug gently and throwing her arms around his neck and squeezing him tight. He wound his arms around her waist and I let them alone to do whatever. I opened a door after walking down the hallway a little.

Bex and Grant were making out on a small loveseat.

I rolled my eyes and went to the next room.

Liz and Jonas were hacking something, occasionally looking up to see the other watching them. They blushed and looked down at the same time. Awwww, Geek Love. Gotta love it! HA HA!

I walked out of the safe house (it was actually a trap for Amy, but whatever). I walked over the porch to see the sunset.

I closed my eyes and let the sun's last rays fall on my face as I thought back when Chris was alive and we were young and in love (not that I don't still love him, of course!). I remembered the night he finally said that he loved me.

We had had a terrible day and were watching the sunset just to get away from the world. It worked. He had finally said the three words that made my heart stutter and made me love him even more.

It was cliched I know... but that's what I loved about him. He was cliche, but in the hottest and most adorable way AT THE SAME TIME!

Goodness, I miss Chris.

I wish he was here with me.

Here with Cammie and everyone else.

Just then reality hit me.

Cammie and Zach had to go into hiding. I may not see my little angel again for a long time (maybe even FPREVER!).

I let a tear slip down my cheek as the sun disappeared behind the mountain and it was dark.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT? I hope it was good(e) enough for you! **

**By the way, I have decided that this IS the last chapter in this story and that I will post the sequel as soon as I can (aka Friday, the weekend, or after my mini vacation!)! Please review and tell me if you like it! **

**RANDOM COMMENTS AND STUFF LIKE THAT IS ALWAYS PERMITTED! And loved... **

**RANDOM COMMENT OF THE CHAPTER: **

**A chinchilla named Carl came up to me and started to talk! Then it decided that it wanted a cookie, so it demanded a cookie. When I said that i didn't have one, it beat me up with a marshmallow! ...that is why I always carry around some kind of either a) treat or b) shield! **

**I LIKE COOKIES! **

**Thank you. Thank you. **

**Guess what my favorite cookie (that isn't homemade) is! **

**lol, anywayz, I hope you liked my story! 3 **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! it makes me feel good about myself... **

**!eikooc etirovaf s'klim! **

**TOTALLY! ALL THE WAY! **

**haha! **

**R&R PLZ! **


End file.
